


Terms and Conditions

by jimhoppersbeard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Frederick gets creative with his birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/pseuds/jimhoppersbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your birthday and Frederick has thought out a very personal gift for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms and Conditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drunkonsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/gifts).



> This is for the lovely drunkonsmut's birthday. I wrote this super quick in a bit of a daze at 1am so apologies in advance...

Waking up to the smell of fresh coffee and French toast is a lovely way to start the weekend. Only it is not the weekend… and you’re in Frederick Chilton's bed. As you come to the realisation that it’s Friday and you have to get up and ready soon, you blink your eyes open to see Frederick himself sitting up on his side of the bed already fully dressed, dangling his leg off the side and smiling down at you.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

“Morning Freddy. Why are you up already? It’s only 6am,” as sweet as he’s being you’re a little irritated that he’s ready an hour before he needs to leave and is imposing this decision on you when you don’t even need to be awake yet.

“Happy birthday,” he says, gesturing toward a tray he’d placed beside his other leg. On it was the coffee and French toast you could smell, covered in strawberries and with a small, red envelope tucked beneath the plate about the size of a credit card.

You soften at this, finally fully awake and registering that he had woke early to prepare this for you. “Thank you, darling. What’s in this envelope?” You reach to slide it out from under the plat but he stops you.

“After you have eaten. The rest of your gifts are downstairs.” He smirks. You can tell he’s up to something.

You proceed to eat the delicious breakfast he’s made for you, hardly believing he had done this all himself after the last time he cooked for you and almost burnt his kitchen to the ground. He must have been practicing.

You can’t wait to open that envelope. As soon as you finish your last bite, you lean forward glancing at him to check it’s ok. He nods and you carefully open it to find inside six little coupons. You flick through them to find ‘Extra kisses,’ ‘Cuddles with a film of your choice,’ ‘Strip tease,’ ‘Quickie before work,’ ‘Full body massage,’ and ‘Oral examination.’

You wasted no time reading the T’s & C’s he had thoughtfully included in each one before handing over your first coupon of the day.

“You’re only permitted to use two per day, I hope you’ve read the-“

With that you dive on him, kissing him deeply and grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket. As you go to town kissing his neck roughly and with more enthusiasm than he’s ever seen from you on a work morning, he opens one eye and holds up the coupon you handed over - ‘Quickie before work.’ He was secretly hoping beyond hope that you’d pick this one as soon as you opened the envelope.

Closing his eye again as your hand comes up to run your fingers through his perfectly styled hair, you get a thrill from messing it up. He’s so particular about his hair, spending a minimum of 15 minutes on it before work. Right now though, he doesn’t care about that. Your hands come to his tie and you sit back up, pulling him with you.

“Well, come on, Fredrick, it says quickie and I can’t go against the terms and conditions now can I?”

Although you were joking, he took this very seriously. “As I know you have not read them thoroughly, I will inform you that if you break the terms and conditions, you must forfeit a coupon.”

Rolling your eyes you lay down, head on your pillow, beckoning him with your fingers. “Can’t have that now can we.”

He thoroughly wants you to use every coupon over the span of this weekend, so wastes no time in sticking to the rules of this one, laying on top of you and sliding the straps of your silky night dress from your shoulders. His hand comes down to ghost across your thigh and up your dress as he teases your nipple with the tip of his tongue, sending a spark of pleasure through you and eliciting a soft moan from your lips. He growls when he hears this and plunges two fingers into you. Your hands grip the bedsheets as he thrusts his fingers roughly in and out before removing them completely. You sigh at the empty feeling, but he’s unzipped his trousers and you look down to see him wrap his hand around his hard length, coating it with his precome and your wetness.

He throws his head back, whimpering in pleasure at the sight of you laid out before him. He smirks thinking about what a great day he’s going to have remembering you like this, so beautiful and lustful for him with swollen lips, half dressed.

He hovers, looking into your eyes as he guides himself into you slowly. It’s still a slight shock to your system when his huge cock fills you, and he loves how loud and desperately you moan when he starts to rock his hips, building you up slowly. But this is a ‘quickie’ after all, so he begins thrusting - hard, quick thrusts, and your legs are wrapped around his back as he pushes in and out of you. At this angle he’s hitting your clit with every thrust and it feels so good you’re hoping you can get as much time out of this as possible without having to forfeit another coupon…

He looks so incredibly sexy in his suit, tie loose, and hair messed up, slightly red in the cheeks, and whimpering every time you nibble his neck or make eye contact. When he’s on top of you he loves hearing what he’s doing to you, so each time you moan, he moans louder. He’s a mess and you’re loving the sight of it, the feel of his clothed body against your thighs and ankles and chest, his desperate expression as he does everything in his power to please you quickly.

His thrusts become erratic as you squeeze him to you with your legs, still wrapped around his back. You’re both so loud but the world is silent and still and time slows as your orgasm hits and he watches your face contently, so taken with how you look when your body releases and he pushes you over the edge into complete pleasure. You relax beneath him as he comes, desperately thrusting and falling onto you, shouting your name before whimpering into your chest.

You gently push him to lay beside you, straightening his tie and flattening his hair back down to roughly how it looked before (you know he’ll spend another ten minutes restyling it anyway, even if it makes him late).

“I really can not wait to use my next coupon. The first one was excellent.” you whisper, looking smug. He on the other hand looks completely exhausted.

“Me too…” He begins to fall asleep, and you let him (there’s still half an hour before he needs to leave), sneaking off downstairs to check out your other gifts.


End file.
